Blogging Escapades
by ReluctantLunatic
Summary: Caroline wants to become an Occupational Therapist. Klaus is Horrible. They are human, and they blog. This is one of those AUs where I'm not sure if I was on drugs or not.
1. Caroline: Also, I Bought Cutlery At IKEA

_I'm stressed out at work so I had to write a story about blogger!Klaroline. I have no idea what possessed me, and I'm not sure how long I'm going to drag additional chapters after the initial wrap-up. Treat the review section here as a comments section of their respective blogs if you like, or just tell me that I'm weird. ;)_

 _About the formatting: Unless stated otherwise, everything posted are blog posts. Underlined text is supposed to mimic links. Like, you know, when you blog and then you mention another post from a while back? Like that._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my mistakes._

* * *

 **Also, I Bought Cutlery at IKEA.**

[Song of the Day: Missing You – 2NE1]

What a day, though. Ok, I talked about TA Horrible too much last week, and you can only rant for so long, but one of the kids from my internship listened to the same song for three hours today and I feel oddly guilty for singing something that sounds like "Curree, wa heh yo,*" so I've gotten to the point where ranting is better than talking about what happened at "work." (And I might have to stop using quotation marks for the word "work," but it feels wrong to call it that when I don't get any pay - but when I use the word internship too much, I feel odd. Not sure why... _The Struggles Of Trainee Occupational Therapists TM: Chapter 3498._ )

I had a paper to write on neuro-specific diagonistics (or something like that) and I'm not sure if TA Horrible (I should just use his name, shouldn't I?) hates me in specific or the student-body in general, but his helpful advice was to research. Like, wow, thanks a lot, I never would have figured.

I asked one of the nurses today (to the BGM mentioned above) and she said he's been an ass during his own internship, too, which isn't as much of a relief as it should have been. The worst thing is that he isn't even a student anymore, he just got the job title of TA because there wasn't a more fitting description for "I'm Already An Occupational Therapist But My Patients Would Sue Me For Being Rude So Instead I Help Your Equally Rude Professor With Grading," so there isn't an end in sight. She told me there wasn't, and then she took me a long to a calming session for one of the kids because I apparently looked like I needed it that much.

Another awesome thing: I thought that I'd only have to deal with him through the first two weeks of my internship, but no. He's everywhere. And I _mean_ everywhere.

Sidenote: Remember how Elena blogged through our move to that nice and cozy and "we only need to share the bathroom with each other, yay!"-new flat? (I do a lot, because while she was blogging, I was going through our crap and noticed we had no cutlery.) Guess who lives next to the coffeeshop we started frequenting after our move? Yes. TA Horrible. I'm planning to practice how to fake stumbling so I can splash coffee on his crispy white almost-hipster-chic shirts next time I walk into his shit-eating grin, tbh.

Tips on how to avoid TA Horrible? Tyler told me to "just ignore him," and that attitude might be the reason why we broke off in third grade. Tyler, if you're reading this. You cannot ignore TA Horrible. You can only endure him and then rant for the nth time on your blog. That's all there is to do.

Still enduring, albeit not silently-

Curreeeee wa heeeh yooo!

*Edit: Added song of the day- Because I now know the title of the song, and yes, I'm missing you, Good Old Days Of High School. Missing you so much.

* * *

 _You know, the difficulty with writing blogger!Caroline is that I have a headcanon where she is the most sarcastic person ever, but so many people disagree because she's also genuine. So she is now an innocent bumblebee who knows the dirties jokes and I'm just gonna go. B)_


	2. Caroline: Can I Get A Fortune Cookie

**Can I Get A Fortune Cookie With That?**

[Song of the day: Smalltown Boy - Bronski Beat*]

No, psht, please let me enjoy this moment of absolute satisfaction. I got an unexpected message on WhatsApp today, and it wasn't smiling poop -thanks again Tyler; that is your emoji for "Happy Birthday," yeah? Gonna remember the emotional pain forever.

It was a notification that my paper was regraded and I now have my desired A. Take that, neuro-blah-blah! (Yeah, the paper I talked about in my last post. I know I haven't written in forever, but.. life. Life is so much.. things.)

Why does TA Horrible have my number? Because our professor and TA both don't believe in personal boundaries, mostly. But also because he stopped being TA Horrible. He's now TA Almost Okay, and we exchanged numbers over coffee. (He's forgiven me for the ruined shirt - Because yes, I DID practice stumbling, and I should be an actress, lbr.)

To prove that he isn't an Utter Asshole (title still tentatively reserved for the prof):

 **TA Almost Okay:** Talked to prof, re: paper. Found missing pages w/ ref, now A

 **Me:**!?

 **TA Almost Okay:** I assume that's you asking if I'm ~for real~?

 **Me:** !

 **TA Almost Okay:** Yes, I am.

 **Me:** :D :D :D :D [poop emoji]

 **TA Almost Okay:** .. You're welcome.

So my days are looking brighter, the sun is.. wait, this isn't working. Elena's last vlog, btw, is absolutely biased. I was sick that weekend, so obviously I couldn't do the laundry. Elena, why are you pretending you're such a nice roommate? You aren't. I was just sick. But thanks for doing the laundry anyways.

*Those aren't allergies. I am definitely crying. Screw people who recommend songs to you through their cryptic WhatsApp status..es. Stati? Anyways. Awful, TA Almost Okay. Why you gotta make me curious and google for songs that are older than me and sad and just why? Why?

* * *

 _There should be some other bloggers next time. The awful thing about FF in comparison to AO3 is that you just don't have many ways to format and edit in a dynamic way. *sigh* I also still own nothing but my mistakes._


	3. Klaus: 120

_Lookie, a wild Klaus appears. He's one of those minimalistic "I don't believe in titles, I use numbers" bloggers. And yes, he blogs because his therapist told him to write a journal and he likes to be acknowledged by other people._

* * *

 **#120**

There's still the matter of C. Deeply unprofessional of me. It's good I don't care all that much about being professional, I suppose. It's even better that we're all over 21.

Elijah told me I'm below the standards of even Kol. Since I never wrote a thesis on bestiality, I doubt it, but to each their own moral compass. Wanting to befriend not-quite-students-of-yours and interviewing people who fucked goats aren't quite equal in my book, but Elijah has always had different standards, especially for me. (Though I do suppose Kol's interest is still professional, whereas mine isn't, and what's more important than image and professionality?)

Regardless; she has stopped looking at me as if I was the human equivalent to the Avatar movie, and I count that as a step in the right direction. My therapist tells me that it's a testament to my progress. Apparently, my entitlement issues are decreasing. (It's quite easy with C, though?) Now if only other issues were that easily dealt with. (Easily dealt meaning two years of therapy..)

On this week's reading list:

\- The Muslims Are Coming!: Islamophobia, Extremism, and the Domestic War on Terror  
\- Rethinking Narcissism: The Bad -and Surprising Good - About Feeling Special

Both were recommended to me by Kol. I'm not sure whether to trust him. I started following two blogs he recommended and now feel White Shame everytime I wake up. Therapist says to channel that. I told C and she looked almost fond of me, which means I'll have to keep up with the shame. Is this an American thing? I also made myself watch that documentary about Kevin Richardson. I don't quite understand the appeal. Kol's recommendations are always hit or miss.

(Highlight this week: C sent me spam. I'm pathetic.)


End file.
